1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display supporting structure, a manufacture method thereof, and a display device having the display supporting structure, and specifically to a plastic display supporting structure, a manufacture method thereof and a display device having the plastic display supporting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The flat display includes a flat display panel for displaying images and an adjustable supporting structure for supporting the flat display panel in a height-adjustable manner. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional supporting structure 10, wherein the conventional supporting structure 10 includes a base 11 and a hinge structure 12. The hinge structure 12 further includes a panel connector 13 and a base connector 14, wherein the panel connector 13 and the base connector 14 are connected to a display panel (not illustrated) and the base 11, respectively. The panel connector 13 is rotatably connected to the base connector 14 and thus the panel connector 13 allows the display panel to rotate in an angle.
However, the above-mentioned base 11 and the hinge structure 12 are normally made of metallic material which provides the base 11 and the hinge structure 12 with sufficient strength. However, the use of metallic material also causes a higher raw material cost. Furthermore, the base 11 and the panel connector 13 are originally iron sheets which are processed by for example stamping or bending to have the structures shown in FIG. 1. The higher raw material cost and additional manufacture processes increase the manufacture costs of the conventional adjustable supporting structure 10 as well as the overall production cost of the associated flat display.